Five Times Peeta Mellark Kisses Katniss Everdeen
by f4me
Summary: The five different scenarios in which Peeta kisses the love of his life- by accident, for a dare, at a party, through pure jealousy, and just because.


**Five Times Peeta Mellark Kisses Katniss Everdeen**

**Summary: **The five different scenarios in which Peeta kisses the love of his life- by accident, for a dare, at a party, through pure jealousy, and just because.

**Setting:** Present day, without the Hunger Games.

001.

Peeta never really understood how you could like someone while in kindergarten. It was just silly to call someone your girlfriend when you were five. His daddy always said he should wait for the right time to like a girl. Peeta knew his time would be later in life. He was thinking he could have his first girlfriend in third grade and get married in fourth. He wants to have a wife as soon as possible. All of his friends have girlfriends and it's only the second week of school! He looks down the row of kids sitting at the lunch bench. Timmy is giving Shelly his peppermint and Delly is still eating the lollipop Trevor gave her. Peeta doesn't think a girlfriend is worth giving up all the sweets his daddy puts in his lunch. The lunch bell rings and he runs back into the classroom. His teacher, Mrs. Mayberry, is standing at the front of the room. A small girl with a dark brown braid and silver eyes is standing next to her.

"Children, this is our new student, Katniss Everdeen. Please make her feel welcome," Mrs. Mayberry says.

Katniss looks at Peeta and he swears she is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He's already decided she's going to be his first girlfriend, then his wife one day. He spends the rest of the day thinking about how good life will be with Katniss Everdeen in it.

kpkpkpkpkp

The next day at school, a storm rolls in and everyone has to stay inside for recess. Peeta decides that he wants to play a game of telephone with Delly, his only real friend, and Katniss. Delly and Katniss agree so they sit in a circle on the rug. Delly starts and whispers," Pretty Pink Ponies Play Ping Pong," in Peeta's ear. He quickly turns towards Katniss before he realizes that she is already looking at him and leans forward. His lips brush against hers and she jumps backwards while wiping at her mouth with her sleeve.

"Oh my! I didn't mean to! I didn't know you were so close and looking at me! I am so so-"

Katniss cuts him off before he finishes by running out of the room. Peeta sighs to himself and wishes he could kiss her. She tasted like the cinnamon apples his mommy made on Thanksgiving.

002.

"Hmm... Peeta! Truth or dare," Delly asks. He is sitting on the baseball field with all of his friends. While they wait for coach to come back, they start a game of truth or dare. There aren't many other fun games to play. By fourteen, everything becomes childish and stupid.

"Dare!" He says. Peeta never chooses truth. He hasn't told anyone about his crush on Katniss Everdeen and he wants to keep it that way. The only question they ask anymore when you pick truth is who you like and he would rather not share.

Delly taps her chin for a few seconds before a wicked smile stretches across her face.

"I dare you to kiss Katniss Everdeen!" She practically yells.

Peeta's eyes widen. He can't possibly do this, but if you back out of a dare, Mitch always finds a way to get back at you. He shudders when he thinks of how Mitch stole Peter's clothes after showering for gym. Peeta stands up and looks towards the swings. Katniss usually sits there and reads by herself. He sees her most days and watches how the sun makes her eyes glitter and how the wind makes loose hairs frame her olive-skinned face. He strides over to her confidently and can feel all eyes glued to him. Katniss looks up when he stands in front of her and he can see the confusion in her eyes. Peeta bends over and gives her a kiss square on the mouth. He gets up, turns around, and runs back to his friends with a smile on his face and the taste of apples on his lips.

003.

Peeta buttons the last button of his shirt before running out of his house and to his best friend Roland's party. This party is all that anyone in junior year has been talking about. He isn't one for parties, but as soon as he heard that _she_ was coming, he knew he would be too. Besides, this is the first party that he knows she's ever attended throughout all of high school. He straightens his shirt and smooths out the wrinkles in his pants before knocking on the mahogany door. Peeta can hear the music blaring from outside the house. The door swings open and Roland invites him inside. Delly and Madge immediately find him and try to get him on the dance floor but all he wants to do is find the girl he came here for. He sees her almost instantly. Her hair is still in a braid down her back and she's wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and converse, but she's beautiful. Of course she's wearing something like that while everyone else is in skimpy dresses and heels. She's sitting in the corner alone when Peeta walks up to her.

"Hi." She looks up at him and doesn't say anything. Peeta slides down to sit next to her. She smells like pine, he notices.

"Hello." She replies quietly.

Not knowing what else to say for once, he taps his fingers on his leg. After a few seconds, she gets up without saying anything. Peeta slides his hand across his face and sighs.

"Okay everyone... time to play spin the bottle!" Delly yells.

Peeta stays sitting, not wanting to participate in any games that involve kissing anyone besides Katniss. The group sits in a circle and he thinks he'll be okay but Delly runs over and grabs his arm.

"Come on Peet, you gotta play!" Delly says while trying to get him to stand. "Even Katniss is playing," she adds, whispering.

Peeta agrees, but only for Katniss. He joins everyone and waits for Delly to start. She pins the empty Sprite bottle and lands on Christopher, the boy she's liked since third grade. They both lean across the circle and kiss. It only lasts a second but Delly's face turns a bright shade of pink. The game continues for around twenty minutes before everyone decides it's Peeta's turn since he hasn't gotten picked yet. Peeta takes a deep breath and spins the bottle. It spins and spins until it lands on, thank the lord, Katniss Everdeen. She rolls her eyes before leaning over and waiting for Peeta. He meets her halfway and kisses her. He has to make sure that it's better than that dare he got three years ago, so he moves his hand to the back of her neck and slides his tongue along her bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. She opens her mouth and allows him access. Their tongues find a rhythm and she wraps her arms around his neck before tangling her fingers in his blonde curls. He hears someone clear their throat and the rest of the group bursts into laughter. Katniss flies backwards and touches her lips with her fingers. Peeta thinks that was one of the best things that has happened in his life. It isn't until Katniss meets his eyes again and smirks that he realizes it was _the_ best thing ever.

004.

It was Primrose Everdeen's sweet sixteen birthday party and Peeta had been asked to make her cake. He would never give up a chance to see Katniss, so he said yes when Prim ran into his bakery and began rambling on and on about colors and designs and everything. So here he was, standing in the Everdeen's backyard with a bunch of teenagers. Delly tagged along because the only person he actually knew here was Katniss, but she was too busy talking to Gale Hawthorne.

"Peet," Delly says. He hates when people call him Peet, but Delly uses the nickname so often, he got used to it.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Seriously. Just go talk to her or something. For the past hour you've been standing here guarding your cake like it's going to run away and staring at her. Gale has only looked over here a thousand times because you can't seem to get your eyes off of her," she complains. Peeta rolls his eyes and takes another glance at Katniss. Now, she's dancing with him. Why does she have to dance with him?

"Peeta Mellark. I know you aren't okay with _that_," she says while motioning to Gale and Katniss dancing a little too close for Peeta's liking. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his blond curls. He sees Gale lower his hands to the back pockets of her jeans and laugh at something she says.

"Oh, fuck it." Peeta says while throwing his drink on the ground.

Peeta walks over to Katniss and steps between her and Gale. He looks at Katniss's confused expression and smiles before pressing his lips to hers. He moves his hands from her neck to her waist and she loops her arms around his neck. Peeta picks her up and puts his hands on her backside while she wraps her arms around his waist. Their teeth touch when they both smile into the kiss. Peeta wishes it could last forever, but he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. Their breathing is heavy and she has yet to open her eyes.

"Well what was that for?" She asks.

"Just thought I'd continue where we left off during spin the bottle," he smiles.

A laugh bubbles out of her and he thinks its the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

"Can I kiss you again? You taste like frosting," she asks innocently. Peeta smirks before kissing her once more.

Gale Hawthorne's fuming figure lingering in the corner doesn't go unnoticed to either of them.

005.

Peeta's eyes fly open when he hears the screams. Ever since Katniss moved with her mother and sister to the house next door, the early morning hours have been filled with her screaming. Tonight, they are the worst they have ever been. He walks over to his window and looks into her bedroom but he can't see anything. Peeta puts his shirt on and silently creeps down the stairs, careful not to step on the third one down that croaks with the smallest amount of pressure. He runs out of his house and over to the wall below her window sill. Luckily, there is a ladder propped against a shed. He sets the ladder against the wall, climbs up. and opens her window. He steps inside her room and the nightmare is still torturing her.

Peeta crawls onto her bed and pulls Katniss into his lap.

"It's just a dream, that's all it is. Just a dream. I'm here and you're okay," he repeats. She slowly opens her silver eyes. The moonlight reflects on them and she looks simply beautiful.

"It was him again, Peeta. It's him every time. I see him go down the elevator, then an explosion. Every time I tell him not to go but he doesn't listen. He just goes," she sobs. Her voice is wavering and tears threaten to fall out of her eyes.

"Hey, I'm here and I'm not leaving you. Please try to fall asleep." Peeta sets her back down on the pillow and pulls the blankets over her shoulders. He's about to get up and leave when she grabs his arm.

"Stay with me," she says, her tone forceful. He climbs back on the bed and lays next to her, propped up on his elbow. She leans forward and presses her lips against his. Peeta rolls over and hovers above her, never breaking contact. Katniss nibbles on his bottom lip while her arms roam around his chest. He leans back and looks her in the eyes.

"Always."

The End.


End file.
